1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a laminated glass for vehicles, and a laminated glass for vehicles.
2. Related Background Art
For window glasses of automobiles, laminated glasses are used, each of which is formed of two glass sheets bonded to each other with a resin interlayer film interposed therebetween and dark-colored maskings provided for the peripheral parts thereof in the form of a frame (for instance, JP 2005-213101 A, JP2005-29083 A). The maskings are referred to often as “ceramic prints”. The maskings are intended to prevent an adhesive for fixing a window glass to a window frame from deteriorating due to solar radiation and to improve the appearance by shielding terminals of heating wires or a deicer.
The maskings each are formed by printing a ceramic paste on peripheral parts of glass sheets to be bonded to each other and firing the ceramic paste that has been printed. Firing of the ceramic paste proceeds simultaneously with bending of the glass sheets, using the heating used for bending. Generally, the place where a masking is to be provided is an inner surface of a glass sheet (inner sheet) located on the inner side of the car or an inner surface of a glass sheet (outer sheet) located on the outer side of the car. As shown in FIG. 8, depending on products, both the inner surface of the outer sheet 90 and the inner surface of the inner sheet 91 are provided with maskings 92 and 93, respectively.
Recently, there are increasing needs for laminated glasses to be used as window glasses for automobiles. Such laminated glasses include one formed of a common bent glass sheet and a bent glass sheet with a lower solar transmittance that are bonded to each other with an interlayer film interposed therebetween so as to reduce the transmission of solar radiation into the inside of the car, and one in which the glass sheet located on the inner side of the car is thinner in order to maintain the strength against, for example, stones that are thrown up by oncoming cars that strike the glass while reducing the weight of the window glass. Generally, since two bent glass sheets are obtained by being bent with the same mold, it is considered that they can be laminated together, with no gap being generated therebetween. However, that is not necessarily the case. When maskings are intended to be formed by printing a ceramic paste in the same pattern on glass sheets of different types and/or different thicknesses from each other and firing the ceramic paste using the heating used for bending the glass sheets, the outer sheet 90 and inner sheet 91 may not coincide with each other in the bend degree due to firing shrinkage of the ceramic pastes 920 and 930 as shown in FIG. 9. Accordingly, a gap SH (hereinafter also referred to as an “edge gap”) may be generated at the peripheral parts of the two glass sheets 90 and 91 that have been laminated together.